Memory: Not Found (Discontinued)
by AngelcaketheUnicow
Summary: What happens when Protoboy crashes into Tommy's yard, and wakes up with no memory of his past? Disclaimer: 1st: I don't own Robotboy, 2nd: This has a few toilet jokes, and 3rd: There maybe some OOC (Discontinued here, will continue on my DeviantArt and Wattpad.)
1. Protoboy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy,

\--

"Normal Speech"

_*Thinking/Flashbacks*_

**"Yelling/Shouting/Screaming"**

"Whispering/Singing"

\--

_Tommy: "Dear Professor Moshimo, how's you're latest invention?_ _I just know he's going to be awesome, you're biggest fan, Tommy Turnball._"

_Professer Moshimo__: "Dear Tommy, he has passed all expectations, but I fear he may fall into the wrong hands. So I'm sending him somewhere safe, somewhere perhaps he can learn to be a true boy._"

_Tommy__: "Woah._"

_Professer__ Moshimo: "A true Robotboy!_"

\--

(The episode starts off at Tommy's house, which then fades in to show Tommy, Robotboy, and Gus are shown in Tommy's room, with Gus and Tommy playing video games)

Tommy: "C'mon, I have to win!"

Gus: "In your dreams, Tommy! The G-man's gonna win!"

Robotboy: "Why play video games again?"

Tommy: (Turns to Robotboy,) "It's because me and Gus made a bet, in which if I win, he has to do whatever I say, and if he wins-"

(Tommy is then interrupted by Gus)

Gus: "I did it!"

(It then cuts to Tommy, who turns around to see the TV and gains a horrified look, where it cuts to the TV, which was showing Gus's character on the screen with the word, **'WINNER' **on top of him)

(The scene then cuts back to Tommy, who still has that horrified look, when Gus suddenly pops in)

Gus: "Looks like I win, Tommy, now **you** have to do whatever I say, and I say as my first order, you have to clean my room for a **WHOLE **year!"

Tommy: (Now with an annoyed look, sighs) "Okay Gu-"

(Tommy, once again, is interrupted, but by a loud crash, which startles the trio and shakes the scene a bit.)

Robotboy: "What that?"

Tommy: "I don't know, but let's check it out!"

(The trio then runs out, where the scene slides out to the backyard, show a huge crater with smoke coming out the top, along with the sound of the back door opening)

Tommy: (Offscreen) *Gasps* "Oh my gosh!"

(It then cuts to show Tommy, Robotboy, and Gus standing in front of the back door, looks of shock on their faces)

Tommy: "Who or what could've caused this?"

Gus: (Turns to Tommy) "I dunno, Tommy-dude, but let's check it out!" (He gains and excited look) "Maybe we can sell whatever it is, and get rich!"

(Gus then runs off with Tommy and Robotboy following behind, it then cuts to the crater, where the trio stops and looks down in it)

Robotboy: "Who cause?"

Tommy: "I don't know, let's see." (Tommy then jumps in, where the scene cuts to show

something covered in dirt, it then cuts back to Tommy, now with a confused look on his face)

Tommy: "What the?" (He then brushes the dirt off and gasps) **"****PROTOBOY!?**"

Gus and Robotboy: What? (They then jump in, and are equally shocked) **"PROTOBOY!?"**

(The scene the slides out to show the trio back in Tommy's room, with Protoboy unconscious on Tommy's bed)

Gus: "Why is that ugly robot here?"

Tommy: "I don't know, Gus"

Robotboy: "Uh, Tommy?"

Tommy: "Yeah, Ro?"

Robotboy: "Turn around."

(Tommy then turns around and gasps, it then cuts to show Protoboy, who was now conscious)

Protoboy: (Confused) "Who are you?"


	2. What happened, Protoboy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Robotboy

\--

"Normal Speech"

_*Thinking/Flashbacks*_

**"Yelling/Shouting/Screaming"**

"Whispering/Singing

\--

(The scene then cuts to Tommy, now with a confused look)

Tommy: "What do you mean, 'Who are you?', _*Does he not... remember us?*_

Protoboy: "Protoboy no remember you."

Tommy: "Well, what do you remember?"

Prototboy: "All Protoboy remember is being blasted by a bright light..."

(It then cuts to Gus, who has an unamused and suspicious look.)

Gus: "Oh really? How do we know you ain't lyin'!?"

(It then cuts back to Tommy, who was now slightly angered)

Tommy: (In an angry tone), **"GUS!" **(His face then turns into concern, as he looks at Protoboy,)

"Protoboy..."

Protoboy: What, strange boy?

Tommy: "First of all, my name's Tommy, and second, is that really all you remember?"

(The scene cuts to a close-up of Protoboy, who now has a look of confusion)

Protoboy: Yes, that all Protoboy remember.

Tommy: "Huh, I guess I have to call Professor Moshimo about this."

(Tommy then uses his watch to call Professor Moshimo, where the scene cuts to show a close-up of a holographic image of the Professor appears)

Prof. Moshimo: " Ah, Tommy, what's seems to be the problem?"

(It then cuts to show Tommy, who now has a concerned look on his face)

Tommy: "Well professer, Protoboy just crashed into my backyard, but he doesn't seem to remember any of us."

(The scene then cuts to the Professer, who had a suprised and confused look on his face.)

Prof. Moshimo: "He doesn't?"

Tommy: "Yeah, all he remembers is getting blasted by a bright light, can you help us?"

Prof. Moshimo: "Why yes, bring him to my place so I can examine him."

(The scene then slides to show the trio at Prof. Moshimo's house, in the living room, when Prof. Moshimo comes in)

Tommy: "How is he, Professer?"

Prof. Moshimo: "Well, after careful examination, I found that his memory chip has nearly been destroyed."

Gus: (Leans into the scene) "Meaning?"

Prof. Moshimo: *Sighs* "Protoboy has amnesia."


End file.
